


The Grade

by SwanFloatieKnight



Series: Camelot Crack Ficlets [9]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attempt at Humor, Car park ticket, Crack, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Grades, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:15:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24055012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwanFloatieKnight/pseuds/SwanFloatieKnight
Summary: Arthur only has one braincell, but it looks like he doesn't use it all the time. Maybe he should though.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Camelot Crack Ficlets [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1707016
Comments: 11
Kudos: 45





	The Grade

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FervidAsAFlame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FervidAsAFlame/gifts).



> ~~based on real events~~ 😘😘  
> also, you wanted them to kiss more in the series, so here you go xD

A/N: I posted this fic on Ao3, and on Ao3 alone. If you read this on any other website or platform, please consider that I did not consent to this.

* * *

Merlin was chilling on the couch with Aithusa and watching TV when he heard Arthur enter the room. At once, he got up and yelled: “Arthur! I got my grade for that Language exam! And it’s so much better than I expected!”

Arthur, who had first gotten a fright by Merlin’s sudden outburst, now smiled widely at him. “That’s so awesome, love! I’m happy for you!”

He placed his briefcase on the table and looked through the stuff that Merlin had placed there over the day, looking for mail. “By the way, Gwaine finally managed to pay his speeding ticket. I just wonder where he got the money from. Probably Leon helped him out again.”

Merlin had walked over to him now and hugged his husband from behind. “Wouldn’t you do the same for me?”

“Hm.” Arthur shrugged. “Maybe. But you don’t get speeding tickets.”

“Fair point.” Merlin kissed his neck.

Arthur suddenly moved. “Merlin? Why on earth is your language grade looking like a car park ticket?”

“What are you talking about?” Merlin was confused.

Arthur held up a small piece of parchment. Merlin looked at it more closely, then he burst out laughing, and Arthur felt incredibly stupid at once, even before he knew what was the matter. When Merlin was laughing like this, it never meant anything good.

“Maybe because this is a car park ticket? How do you think that I got to Uni this morning? My grade is in the folder where my other grades are.”

Arthur coughed awkwardly. “Well…”

Merlin shook his head and smiled at him fondly. “You should try to use your one braincell once in a while, dollophead.”

“Shut up, Merlin,” Arthur started to protest, but the rest of his sentence was swallowed by a tender kiss that Merlin placed on his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> if you liked this, please leave me a comment and/or Kudos :)


End file.
